


The Monastery Inter-House Roommate Directive

by AdmantCrow



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth loves their kids but god they need a nap, Content for me, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Insanity, M/M, Man I am a soft guy, Man I went ham on Bernadetta/Marianne, Non-Binary Byleth, Platonic Relationships, Roommates, Some chapters are gonna be more ham then others, Some romantic pairings, Tags will be added with each chapter, new chapter new pairing, some platonic, teacher solidarity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmantCrow/pseuds/AdmantCrow
Summary: With house tensions on the rise, the staff of the Officer's Academy do the unthinkable and bring the houses together - through the magic of roomates! With so many different people, with such different personalities and mentaltiies, there isn't any way this could go badly - right?Byleth just wants to fish.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Check the bottom of the chapter to find out exactly how all this will work!

One by one, the students of the Three Houses of the Officer’s Academy filtered into the hall, dividing into their respectives groups. Due to the early start, and the date for the assembly falling on their free day, the students of the Academy were, to put it lightly, more than a little miffed. Some were yawning, some were throwing scowls at teachers, and in the case of one green-haired young man, was already asleep in their feet, forcing Hubert and Caspar to alternate elbowing him to wake him back up. At the heads of each house, Byleth, Manuela, and Hanneman exchanged tired and nervous glances. They knew what Seteth was about to announce, and they  _ knew _ the students weren’t going to like it - and the fact that it was somewhat their fault wasn’t going to help the situation.

Before long, the students of the monastery had all gathered in the hall, and we now listlessly waiting for the assembly to begin. As far as the students assumed, this was about to be the general lack of unity between the three houses recently, but what an assembly about that would entail, none of them could really guess. Byleth scratched their head and did thier best to not look any of the students in the eye, lest they look into their very soul and realise they were probably about to get very, very upset. Thankfully, they didn’t need to wait long - Seteth quietly entered the hall and took his place at the front of the crowd. He raised his hand for attention, and within a few moments (and a few hisses from the more studious and responsible students) the room grew quiet, and the three professors all gulped.  
  


“Dear students, thank you all for coming to this assembly, at such an early morning on your day off.” There was some definite grumbling resounding throughout the hall, but hisses from the more studious of the student body quickly silenced those. Giving the ruckus a few moments, Seteth continued his addresses. “I shall get to the point hastily, for your sakes. In the recent weeks, in our lead up to the Battle of Eagle and Lion, that there has been an…” He stopped to consider his words, briefly. “...Uptick, in patriotism for each house.” Now students were looking at one another, and Byleth could see Hanneman putting his hand against his face in anguish. Seteth continued. “Now, under normal circumstances, I’d be doing nothing short of applauding our houses for celebrating themselves and their allies, but I feel that things may have gone too far.

Byleth cringed thinking about the past few weeks. Ferninand and Caspar had been parading around the school, cheering about ‘Black Eagle Pride’ and declaring their intent for victory in the upcoming battle. In response, Dimitri had raised the banner of the Blue Lions to declare  _ their  _ intent, and this had led to an altercation between Felix and Caspar - which furthermore led to Raphael and Lorenz from the Golden Deer attempting to stop this brawl from occurring - and before they knew it, more and more students were coming in to cheer on the fight and declare their support for their own house. After this event, which was being now referred to as ‘the incident’, there were even more frequent interactions between the three houses, with even high ranking members like Edelgard and Dedue becoming involved - class relations were at an all time low, and people like Claude were just having fun and fanning the flames. After the ninth complaint that week, Seteth decided it was time for things to change.

Seteth seemed to have also had a similar reaction to thinking about the past few weeks, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration.“In the past few weeks since, myself, Lady Rhea, and your professors have all conferred on what to do with this historic low dip in inter-house relations, and we went over as many outcomes as possible. In the end, only one received a majority vote, and it was that which we decided to go with.” Seteth sighed, bracing himself for what was about to happen. “So, the faculty’s joint decision, to foster a greater level of inter-house friendship, is to employ a policy of having members of different houses, at least for the near future, sharing their room space.” It was kind of amazing, actually - in all his years of advising at the monastery, he’d never seen such a universal reaction of sheer outrage and disbelief from the students, though he did note the reaction differed from house to house. Blue Lions seemed the most frustrated with the decision, displaying their frustration with shouts at Professor Manuela. In particular, Felix looked as if he was ready to strangle half the room, and Ashe looked like he was about to keel over. Golden Deer seemed not as frustrated with the situation, but it’s students seemed more personally annoyed about sharing their living space than anything else. Hilda was just yammering on and on about being worried about getting ‘someone unfortunate’ as a roommate, whilst Claude seemed actually deviously excited about the prospect. Professor Hanneman whispered a silent thanks that they weren’t targeting him about Seteth’s decision. Finally, The Black Eagles had the most mixed reaction - several members went immediately into discussion, trying to decide how this policy would affect personal plans. Several of the house immediately rushed Byleth, demanding to know why this decision was made.

“A few of you just went… a bit too far with getting hyped up regarding the battle.” They sighed, shaking their head. “Personally, I was against this decision, as some people in the school-” They glanced over their shoulder, eyeing a few key people like Marrianne and Linhardt. “Aren’t going to adjust as well as Seteth hopes.” More arguments were thrown their way, but Byleth shook their head. “No, I’m sorry, my hands are tied. I can talk to Seteth about this, but since this was a decision between us, him, and the Archbishop, I don’t think this will change any time soon.” They sighed against as more yells were hurled their way.  _ “I just wanted to fish on my day off… _ ” 

As the din grew louder Seteth raised his voice to draw attention back to his announcement.

“Additionally, we have taken the opportunity to move the contents of your room and personal belongings to your new designated room, for those who are moving. Fear not - everything shall be as you left it, and we have worked hard to make these rooms as comfortable and useful for two people as they were for one.” Some further complaints raised up, though the professors assured their students that none of their belongings will be touched or damaged in any way. A hand rose up out of the crowd, drawing Seteth’s attention - it was from a member of the Blue Lions, Sylvain. Noting his respect in the situation, Seteth nodded towards him. “Yes, Sylvain? Do you have a question?

“Indeed, Seteth. Since I’m assuming the choice of who will be rooming with who will be random, does that mean there will be…” He grinned. “Members of the opposite sex sharing rooms?” Felix and Ingrid audibly swore on either side of him, which just served to make Sylvain chuckle. Seteth groaned, feeling as if he should’ve seen that coming.

“Don’t make this even worse for everyone then it already is, you woman-crazed dumbass.” Felix hissed at Sylvain.

“Are you trying to make Blue Lion’s look like a bunch of perverts?” Ingrid added.

“In actuality, Sylvain, you were one of the people  _ specifically  _ cited by your teachers as a reason  _ against  _ such an idea.” Seteth sighed. Thus, we will not be having students of different genders sharing a room.” This was met with both sighs of relief, and several disgruntled reactions, mostly from the aforementioned Sylvain, but also from other members of the student body like Dorothea. Edelgard threw a confused look at her classmate, but Dorothea just winked.

“Can’t fault a girl for trying to find someone out of this situation.” Hubert coughed to get her attention back on Seteth. Reaching into his pocket, Seteth withdrew a long sheet of paper, brandishing it towards the frustrated crowd. “I have given copies of this document to each of your professors, detailing exactly which students will be moving, and who they shall be living alongside for the next few months.” Even as he said this, the three lead professors withdrew similar documents, and the members of the houses were already rushing to see what their new living situation would be like. Seteth yelled out over the din. “Do not accost your professors! Please form orderly lines so as to not place further stress on your already hard-working teachers.” His announcement was somewhat helpful - a few of the more dutious students, such as Ignatz, Edelgard, and Ingrid, actually listened to the adjutant’s command, but many others ignored that and rushed forward to know what was about to happen. 

“Okay, STOP!” Byleth put a hand up in the air, stopping the rushing students in their tracks. “Seteth told the three of us Professors to not be here when you learn your new roommates. So, I am going to put the list on this table.” They gestured towards a table behind them. “You will all look at the list. You will yell and complain and all that, but I am going to leave the hall right now, and you can come complain to me  _ later. _ ” The eyebags beneath their professor’s face told them that the prospect of dealing with this situation had kept Byleth up all night. Byleth looked down the hall and saw Manuela and Hanneman giving similar instructions to their own students. Eventually, they caught one another’s eye, and as one, strode away from the three houses and out the front door, followed quickly by Seteth, leaving the students to see what roomates fate (also known as Seteth) had dealt them.

Outside the hall, Seteth, Byleth, Manuela and Hanneman broke into a run as the greatest joint yell burst out of the room, trying to get away from the torrent of complaints and pleas that were certain to be only moments outside them.

* * *

Sometime later, in the faculty room, Byleth, Hanneman, and Manuela were all gathered around the table, not saying much as they drank mug after mug of coffee. None of them really wanted to discuss what was about to happen - Seteth had told them the project was going to run for at  _ least _ a month and depending on how it panned out, may be extended further. In addition, each of them had ended up having to put students together that flat out might just not work, but it was a necessity, and a request by both Seteth and Lady Rhea.

“Well, at least I drew the metaphorical lottery this time.” Hanneman finally said, eliciting glares from his fellow professors. 

“Exactly, and it pisses me off to know end.” Manuela groaned, rubbing her temples. “I actually thought Felix was going to run me through was the nearest object. And I  _ just know _ Ashe and Sylvain are going to request room switches for  _ very _ different reasons. And then there's worries about Dedue…” Byleth couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I feel like I’m going to have to sleep with one eye open now - the idea of Edelgard rooming with someone seems to have put me on Hubert’s personal kill list. And I’m going to have to keep tabs on Bernadeta to make sure she’s actually sleeping in her room, and not hiding in the facilities to avoid being in the same room as another girl.And Ferdinand…” Even the thought of people complaining about Ferdinand gave them a migraine.

“Professor Byleth, I do believe you are cursed.” Hanneman said flatly, Manuela agreeing.

“Every since you’ve came, as much as we love your company… things just can’t be normal around you, can they?” Byleth opened their mouth to argue, but closed it again, realising they don’t  _ have _ an argument.

“Well, let’s just try and enjoy the chaos, shall we?” Byleth laughed, eliciting smiles from their fellow personnel. “At the very least, perhaps we might get some semblance of-” They furrowed their brow and did their best impression of Seteth. “Inter-house friendship and all that.” This was enough to make Hanneman and Manuela fully burst out laughing. Though, that laughter began to die off when there was a quick knock at the door.

“Professor, I’d like to discuss something with you.” Felix’s voice rang out behind the door, though this was followed by a much more timid voice.

  
“Ah, actually, Professors, I was here first…” Ignatz’s voice muffled past the door. A third voice joined the growing din outside the office.

“Professor Byleth, this new policy is going to play havoc with my sleep-schedule…” Lindhardt’s sleep voice added. The three professors exchanged looks, but they couldn’t help but sigh and smile. If they had to put their students through this situation, at the very least, they had to put their best foot forward and do what was best to guide them through this trying time.

“Drinks are on me tonight.” Byleth sighed, eliciting laughs and agreement from their fellow teachers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a ton for reading! With the set-up out of the way, the actual fun can begin - every chapter, we'll take a look at each of the different roommate pairings the staff of the Officer's Academy have planned out; I decided not to reveal it this chapter for the surprise of each chapter. Additionally, at least for the first few chapters, each chapter will be happening around the same time frame, so there might be little crossover with seeing the result of other pairings, and other such things.
> 
> So, I hope you sit back and enjoy something that I think will be quite fun!


	2. Part 1 - Far Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably the most timid members of the Academy, Bernadetta and Marianne contend with their natural attitudes towards interaction, whilst grappling with a new feeling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be one chapter, but I accidentally went too ham and it went a bit longer then I wanted! Additionally, I can't promise all the chapters will be as big and detailed as this one, but I'll do my best! After all, in the end, this is more of a fun project then anything else. Enjoy!

For Byleth and Hanneman, professors of the Black Eagle and Golden Deer houses, their biggest concerns regarding the new room arrangements fell upon their most introverted members - Bernadetta and Marianne, respectively. At one point, they even considered  _ not _ applying the situation to the two of them, due to the headaches it would cause to them all. But Seteth insisted, saying it would be a good experience for the young women, and they shouldn’t make double standards. So, the two professors came to the conclusion that if anyone was going to work with either of them, it would have to be the two of them together.

And all things considered… the arrangement didn’t go badly. Sure, Bernie had a bit of a meltdown and had to be consoled by Dorothea and Petra, whilst Marianne just went into a silent mood, once they were together in the room, there was no uproar or meltdowns. Indeed, later Bernadetta told her friends for the first three days they were in the room together, neither of them said a word to each other, pretending as if the other didn’t really exist. This was fine for Bernie - she wanted to be alone, at least at first. Just doing her own thing, her own little hobbies, and just left Marianne to do her own thing. Which is to say, wasn’t much. She spent much of her time in her room, reading, occasionally going to pray to the goddess. Rarely, she’d go and visit the stables, even more rarely taking a quick horse-ride to calm her frazzled nerves.

Most of the time spent in her room, Bernadetta was just scribbling away at a pile of papers, and it didn’t take long before Marianne realised she was writing. Seemingly not just for fun, but rather seriously. When she’d glance at her face, she’d the face of a serious, hard-worker, trying to get her craft correctly. Her desk and bed were awash with crumpled paper, of both actual writings and rejected notes. It almost inspiring, actually - if Marianne had any desire to, she almost wanted to write herself - though she was perfectly happy just reading the small pile of books she had borrowed out from the monastery library. However, despite that treasure trove she had access to, she always was ever so curious about  _ what  _ Bernadetta was writing. She was so serious, and even to an outsider like Marianne, it was clear how much passion was going into her writing. So even after three whole days of not a single word between the two of them…

Marianne didn’t even know if she was thinking when she broke that silence.

“D-Do you like writing, Bernadetta?” Marianne squeaked, setting Bernadetta on edge. After all, this was legitimately the first time they’d ever spoken, and to ask about one of Bernie’s secret hobbies - well, that was unthinkable.

“What!? No, of course not! Bernie’s not into writing, or art, or anything like that at all!” She laughed, somewhat awkwardly, turning her pages of writing over.

“A-Ah, I see.” Marianne mumbled, looking back at her book. “It was just… No, never mind, ignore me.” Bernie made an odd noise and looked back down at the papers in her lap. Dorothea’s voice was echoing her mind - encouraging her to make friends with new people, and especially with Marianne. After all, they could be living with each other for up to a year - as much as the concept frightened her. She was so caught up in her mental exchange she didn’t see how tightly Marianne was gripping her book.

Marianne was having a very different thought process. One of frustration. Sure, she wasn’t happy with the roommate situation. She liked to be alone, she liked to stay away from others… But that was years of trauma and self-loathing talking. For years she’d been told about why her Crest was dangerous, why  _ she _ was dangerous. She had locked herself away, body and soul, because of all that. But there was that little bit of light still in her, that little bit of light that didn’t want the goddess to take her away. After all, there were people in the Academy she… wanted to be close to. She didn’t dislike the company of the Golden Deer, and Hilda in particular was quite kind to her. 

There was something different about Bernadetta. She was quiet to be around, but interesting to watch. She didn’t push her problems onto others, and didn’t force the problems out of others. From what she knew, she had similar interests, and no wide ambitions befitting a noble. But most of all, from Marianne had seen… Bernadetta was nice, and a good person to have a friend. Someone, deep down,  _ she _ wanted as a friend, even if everything in her brain said that that was a bad idea. 

And those little times, when Marianne’s eyes glanced at Bernadetta, in the middle of some artistic project, and her eyes lit up and a smile danced across her face - she couldn’t help but feel her heart skip a beat. The look of someone utterly in love with her hobbies, and what she was doing. If there was one other thing Marianne wished of the goddess - it was just to have that look on her own face, just once.

But Bernadetta didn’t want her here - she didn’t want her here, just like everyone else. Even if she wished for nothing else in the world but to have her as a friend, she would never, ever-

“D-Do you w-want to s-see my writing?” Bernie stuttered out, breaking Marianne out of her self-hatred. “That I…” She sighed. “Actually do write, really.” Marianne slowly put down her book, vaguely looking in her roommate’s direction.

“Are you, um, truly sure, Bernadetta. I wouldn’t want to… um, upset your work, or throw you off, or…” 

“J-Just take a look, okay!” Bernie said, stress evident in her voice. “B-Before I freak out too much!” She waddled over and placed the papers next to Marianne, before retreating to the sanctity of her bed. 

_ “This isn’t too much? _ ” Marianne thought to herself, wondering what  _ too much _ entailed. Regardless, she turned over the papers that formed Bernadetta’s writings and began to read. At first, Bernadetta was just facing the wall at the side of her bed, but Marianne distinctly heard her turn over, and felt her eyes on her as she read. She didn’t know what to expect from Bernadetta’s writings, but what she found was a good twenty pages of what seemed to be a romantic drama between two long lost friends. It absolutely  _ oozed _ charming and cute moments that even pulled a smile from Marianne’s rather stoic and downtrodden face. When she settled the final completed page down on the pile, she glanced back to Bernadetta who at the same moment looked away from her. Eventually, though, Bernadetta threw a side-glance at Marianne, trying her best not to have another meltdown.

“W-W-W-What did you think of it, t-then?” She stammered out, slowly getting up to retrieve her precious papers. “I’m sure it was no good, right? I really  _ should _ just throw it all away, become even more of a recluse, and never touch the pen again, right?” Marianne felt a  _ little _ overwhelmed by this response, but she gently waved her hands to draw Bernadetta’s attention back to her.

“Actually, um… I rather enjoyed it.” Marianne mumbled stopping Bernadetta’s rambling mid-sentence. “Your command of, um, romantic writings and characterisation is, uh, very defined and charming.” Bernadetta stared at her like a fish in a bowl for a few moments, before she shook her head.

“Nuh-uh.” Bernie grumbled. Marianne didn’t really know how to respond to that.

“But, uh, I did think it was rather good.” She reiterated, just drawing another shake of the head from Bernie.

“Nope. It can’t be. I wrote it, after all!” Bernie sighed, shaking her head. 

“I really did, but you don’t have to agree with me, I guess.” Mariane looked back down at the book still in her lap. Well, she’d tried. She enjoyed the writing, but what could she do if Bernadetta didn’t want to agree. So now, they’d retract back into their patterns, and she’d never again get the chance to interact with the one girl in the academy who wasn’t an utter nightmare for her to contend with.

“...I-I don’t think the direction I was going in worked.” Bernadetta mumbled, surprising Marianne. “I just don’t think it should go the way I was planning, actually. It felt wrong.” Was she meant to reply? Did Bernadetta want to actually talk to her?

“I rather enjoyed the direction, um, the relationship was progressing.” Marianne said slowly, almost unsure of her words. “It was, um, cute, but did you have another idea in mind?” Hesitantly, Bernadetta began to explain the idea for her romantic novel, not even looking at Marianne as she did so. Still, though, Marianne hung onto her every word, adding a sentence here and there, as a suggestion to Bernadetta from dozens of books she had read not long ago. It was… nice, just having such a casual conversation. And every now and then, as they spoke, that little flash of love for her craft would flash across Bernadetta’s face, and Marianne would have that feeling in her chest that she envied so much.

And from there, a little routine was born. As much as Bernie didn’t want to believe it, Marianne took a look at her works at the end of her writing sessions - sometimes she gave her nothing but (somewhat muted, as it  _ was _ Marianne) praise, but other times she gave her strong, constructive criticism that somehow calmed Bernie more than just praise, as it ironically the only thing that gave her any evidence Marianne wasn’t blinding lying to her about enjoying her works. In addition, after a few days, Bernie dared to show Marianne a few of her drawings, something the quiet Golden Deer member didn’t have as much experience with, but was still grateful to take a look at. Little by little, the two young women would talk every now and then, about hobbies and classes, but there was absolutely something growing between the two of them. For Marianne, usually going to sleep wasn’t such a good time - knowing the day ahead was just another day of being alone, praying to the goddess about her wish, and waiting for the day to end was tiresome. But knowing she had someone to talk to, someone a few metres away at any time - that made her happy, even a bit. She treasured those moments with Bernadetta, complimenting her artworks. It made her think, ever so slightly - that life was worth living.

Bernadetta, too, was quite taken with Marianne. The fear of being stuck in her treasured sanctum with someone else did ease after a few days, and knowing how quiet and mild she was as a person helped lower the tension in her mind, ever so slightly. It was still unbelievable then anyone would  _ actually _ like the works she produced, but even then, there was some pleasant feeling spreading in her chest whenever someone who wasn’t Petra or Dorothea taking a look at what she’d produced. Marianne was just… nice. It was pleasant to talk to her, even as little as they did some days. It was nice to have someone even remotely like a friend, and of all the people to be stuck with in a room all the time - Marianne was probably the best one.

* * *

“How has your situation been, Bern?” Dorothea asked her meek friend, who scribbling away in her book, away from her friend’s view. Every few days, when they got the chance, Dorothea, Petra, and Bernadetta got together to have lunch, both for a chance to socialize, and to  _ actually _ get Bernie out of her room to deal with actual living people. Unsurprisingly, the topic of their roommates came up. “Honestly, on my end, Annette hasn’t been bad at all, but that girl is  _ way _ too active. Always studying, running around practicing magic.”

“I’m hoping Bernie isn’t having thinking she’s being hunted.” Petra giggled, thinking about her hunting lessons. “Though I’d have to be saying, Mercedes is quite the inacting person. Much reading and all that, but very little training.” As Dorothea and Petra chatted about their new roommates, Bernadetta wondered what things would be like if  _ she’d _ gotten someone like Hilda or Ingrid. The shudder of fear she got from simply interacting with those two was a bit much for her. Marianne wasn’t… wasn’t...

“It’s… not too bad, actually.” Bernadetta mumbled, stunning her friends, freezing their conversation in its tracks.

  
“Sorry, say that again?” Dorothea said, open-mouthed.

“S-Sorry, it’s just… actually not that bad. Marianne has been… nice.” They couldn’t exactly tell from behind Bernadetta’s art book, but it was pretty clear she was smiling. 

“Bernie, what are you thinking of her?” Petra asked, trying to push a little more out of her older friend.

“Yeah, Bern, tell us about her.” Bernie wriggled in place has her friends asked her more, but she couldn’t help but fall for their whiles.

“S-She’s just nice, I suppose. She’s p-probably even more quiet than me, a-and we barely talked for the first few days… But she liked the writing she asked to read, and complimented the art she saw me draw, so-” Dorothea waved her hands to slow Bernadetta down. “S-Sorry, I shouldn’t have gone on and on, I’m sorry!”

“Hang on, Bern, it’s okay!” Dorothea consoled. “I just need to clear something up - you showed Marianne your art? Your writing!? Bern… did you hit your head?” Bernadetta frowned, crossing her arms as she averted her friend’s eyes.

“Is Bernie finally having good thinkings for her work?” Petra beamed. “After all, myself and Dorothea were having good thinkings… Um, good thoughts of your work, as well!”

“I-It’s still not good enough!” Bernadetta declared, still not looking at them. “B-But she was kind enough to lie, and tell me it was good, and you guys told me it was important to make new friends, so…” She waved her arms somewhat frantically, but eventually trailed off.

“True, we did say that, Bern, but honestly, this doesn’t seem like a friend. The way you’re talking about Marianne, it sounds like a bit of a crush.” Dorothea teased, grinning at her shorter friend. Bernie just slammed her hands on the table, resting her head on them.

“D-Don’t bully me, Dorothea…”

“Dorothea, why would Bernie be having a ‘crush’ on Marianne? Does she want to sit on her?” Dorothea wasn’t sure if she wanted to burst out into laughter or be mildly horrified, but she simply assured Petra she’d explain in a little bit. Meanwhile, Bernie watched their exchange quietly, her head ringing. Was it really that odd she was that taken with Marianne? She wasn’t stressful to be around, she was kind about her work (even if it was certainly lies)... Bernie could even consider her to be at least something like a friend. But it wasn’t anything like a crush. No, nothing like that - either way, she’d already submitted to the fact she’d be alone with her books and arts for the rest of her life, so it was fine. Just… fine.

“If it’s ok with you two… No, don’t be silly, don’t be silly…” Bernadetta suddenly said, shaking her head. They wouldn’t want it, Marianne wouldn’t agree…

“Come on, Bernie. Put voice to your words.” Petra encouraged her, Doroteha nodding along. Bernadetta frowned, finally putting down her book. 

“C-Could Marianne come to our next lunch? It’s fine if you don’t want to! I’m sure you don’t want me bringing random people to our special lunches and-” She stopped when Dorothea waved her hands to calm her.

“Bern, relax.” Dorothea beamed. “If Marianne is someone  _ you _ of all people can get even a little close to, I’m sure she’s wonderful to have lunch with.” Petra avidly nodded in agreement.

“Indeed! Seeing someone who makes Bernie so joyfully would make us just as equally joyfully!” Bernie couldn’t help but smile a little bit. Even in this strange and stressful time - at least she had these two to stick up for her, and keep her even a tiny bit sane.-

* * *

Over the next few weeks, little by little, Bernadetta and Marriane came ever so slightly out of their shells. Though, still with quite a bit of sitting in their room, silently pursuing their own pursuits. Marianne began to join Bernadetta on her lunches with Dorothea and Petra, and the two other women were absolutely enamoured with the Golden Deer member, even if she talked even less then Bernadetta. They both were perfectly happy with their living situation now, and it was almost as if the two of them had been living together the entire time. Slowly, the two of them began to lean more about their hobbies, and personality, though neither were willing to divulge too much about their equally fragmented pasts. But that was okay - they both didn’t need to know, not yet, at least.

At one point, Marianne even took Bernadetta horse riding, one of the few hobbies she cared to partake in. Even knowing her new wish wouldn’t come true, that little ride around the outskirts of the monastery were special to Marianne. As frightened as she was at first, as nervous as she was around those animals, once they got going, Bernadetta’s groans and worried yelps slowly turned to moments of excitement, and then genuine laughter as she gained her balance and courage. Riding beside her, at one moment Marianne turned to look at her new friend in sunset’s light, her dark hair backlit by the setting sun, and she felt her heart melt at the smile that greeted her face. She was grinning - genuinely beaming, as her gaze met Marianne’s.

  
“I-I know I-I was so scared before… but thank you, Marianne!” She grinned. “Thank you for taking me out today.” And then, much more softly, almost so Marianne couldn’t hear her. “Thank you for being my friend.” One part of her felt a great elation, as Marianne realised how lucky she was her awful curse hadn’t affected the one person worth getting close to.

The other part felt a shudder of sadness as the word ‘friend’ left Bernadetta’s mouth - knowing that the feelings of love and affection that consumed her even now weren’t shared by the object of her affection. 

Perhaps, in this case, Marianne thought, this is how her curse presented itself. She could only be glad that it affected herself, and not the one she was so in love with. Those feelings, at least, gave her calm as they quietly rode back to the monastery, and the room they both called their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, Marianne isn't the only feeling that special feeling in her chest...


	3. Part 2 - Fear and Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Marianne put forth their feelings.

Bernadetta gulped a little as she twiddled with the pencil in her hands, trying her best to not actively stare at Marianne. The way she’d positioned herself to get comfy whilst reading had bared most of her right leg to Bernadetta’s view. Reading her book, her hair down over one shoulder, in such a relaxed pose set her heart thumping, almost too loudly. She was the picture of… something Bernie didn’t quite understand. 

The past few weeks had been as wonderful as Bernadetta could hope for, at least in her situation. She grew more comfortable and comfortable with Marianne every day, and it felt just a little bit more normal to be sharing her precious room with someone she’d had, previously, barely spoken with. But with each of those days, something else was changing. At first, Marianne felt more and more like a friend, but there was a point where it felt different. More familial, yet casual. She seemed to exude an… aura, a feeling that drew Bernadetta - but she didn’t know what it was. She found herself more excited to get back to her room, to where Marianne was, to squeak out a few words on how her day was, and listen quietly as Marianne whispered out hers. It was nice… but she didn’t understand it. It had come to a head last week, on a horse ride, and even now she could picture it perfectly in her mind. The golden light of the setting sun, looking towards Marianne as her hair caught the light, her beaming face awakening something inside Bernadetta. She didn’t even know what she’d said to her then - she was too bedazzled by the view. And thus, since then, she’d been in this state of confusion - every time she looked at Marianne, she felt choked up. She couldn't think straight, and she had no idea  _ why _ . She was just… different, to everyone else.

She tried to put all of those worries out of her mind, and remember what she initially wanted to draw, but yet, her gaze slowly would drift back to Marianne on her bed, and she felt her pencil drip towards the paper. _ “No. No, Bernie. It’d be wrong to just… do that. Right? Just ask her.” _ Her own thoughts made her afraid. Sure, they’d become friends faster than either of them expected, but even someone with as little confidence and self-esteem as herself didn’t know how Marianne would react to her request. It’d be silly to ask, it could risk everything, ruin the calm that had settled over their sudden shared space. And with all those others things blasting away in her head, was now really the time?

Unfortunately for Bernadetta, she wasn’t thinking with her head.

“M-M-Marianne, could I draw you?” Marianne, as relaxed as she was, froze up, her gaze slowly turning to Bernadetta. Despite that, she didn’t change her pose. It looked as if her mind was working a thousand cycles a second, trying to comprehend why she’d ask her that. “No, no!” Bernadetta continued, not even letting Marianne reply. “Stupid idea, Bernie! Stupid! I’ll just, I’ll just go sleep outside, yeah? Yeah, that’ll be fine-” Even as she was saying this she was climbing out of bed, clad only in her night clothes, before Marianne spoke up.

“I-I don’t think I’d mind!” She stuttered out, freezing Bernie in her tracks.

“R-Really?” As afraid as she was that Marianne would refuse her request, she found herself equally terrified about what it meant if she said  _ yes _ . Wouldn’t she want to see the final product? What if it wasn’t good enough? “A-Are you s-sure?” Marianne looked down at the floor, not meeting Bernadetta’s gaze.

“I-I just don’t think i-it’d end up t-that good.” She answered, absent-mindedly playing with some of her hair. All of a sudden, Bernadetta felt a little frustrated. Not with Marianne specifically, but with her lack of confidence in her.

“Y-You said my drawings were really nice, r-right?” Bernie stuttered, looking Marianne in the eye. Her roommate found herself unable to look away, visually gulping. 

“Y-Yes, but-” Bernie didn’t give her a chance to continue.

“So I think you can trust me to accurately capture your beauty!” For a few moments, silence reigned between the two young women, staring incredibly awkwardly at each other. Marianne’s mouth was hanging slightly open, not sure how to respond, whilst Bernadetta’s serious face hid her brain having a meltdown. “B-But I don’t know if I could do it in this lighting, or, or with these tools or-”

“V-Very well.” Marianne mumbled, a tiny smile appearing on her face. “I trust you, Bernadetta.”

“What, really? You really don’t mind me doing that?” Bernie mumbled in reply, her cheeks red.

“If it was anyone else, or if it was just after we started living together, perhaps I’d have turned away… but I think I trust you enough to do this. I didn’t mean to, honestly, b-but…” Marianne looked at her legs, hiding her face from Bernadetta, mumbling something. Bernie considered not asking out of fear she’d scare off Marianne, but then again, her damned mouth was spouting off by itself.

“W-What did you say, Marianne? N-not that you have to tell me!”

“You’re became my first real friend.” SHe whispered, almost too quietly for Bernadetta to hear. Bernie just made an anxious ‘ah’ voice, and gathered her materials, her eyes sweeping over Marianne’s form -  _ especially _ her legs. She closed her eyes firmly, doing everything in her power to keep Marianne’s form in her memory for all time.

“Do, um, you want to be in a certain pose, or fix your clothes up, or, um…” Bernie trailed off as she set up to properly draw Marianne. The other young woman lightly shook her head, settling back to read, some of her more… attractive features still openly on display to Bernadetta. Gulping, and praying she wasn’t as red-faced as she thought she was, she began to draw, utterly silently.

As Bernadetta was sketching away, Marianne was seemingly reading away at her book. In actuality, she was reading the same sentence over and over again, grappling with the situation. Ever since that ride a week ago, she’d essenitally given up on the idea of Bernadetta seeing her as anything besides her friend - which, in all honesty, wasn’t the worst thing that could happen to her, but it still stung. And so she’d just been carrying on her life, as he had for all these years - and then Bernadetta drops this on her. Was there any special reason she was being drawn? Was she just bored, and did it on a whim? 

She wasn’t one to put much stock in her physical attributes - heck, there was a reason her hair was always a mess and her eye-bags so prominent. She hadn’t even noticed that she was probably more than a little scandalous, with her night-gown ridden up all the way to her thighs. But now that she was being sketched, even with Bernadetta’s little reminder that she could, well, tidy up her pose… something inside Marianne wanted to show off what little her body had to offer. 

And before she knew it, even if she was there, posing, for an hour, Bernadetta’s drawing was done. After announcing this, the two girls stayed on their sides of the room, each too nervous too nervous to move forward. Finally, Bernadetta gave a great mighty sigh and motioned to Marianne and the page.

“Do… you want… to see?” She squeaked out, as if she was barely able to breathe. Hesitantly, Marianne got to her feet, and strode over towards Bernadetta, knowing whatever was on that page meant something. It was how Bernadetta felt. Bernadetta held out the page, and as if it was made of fire, Marianne plucked it out of her hand, turning it over to see Bernadetta’s fabulous art.

“Is this how she sees me?” Marianne thought to herself, feeling as if her heart rate was reaching dangerous levels. It was stunning, almost too stunning - she almost couldn’t believe the beautiful girl in the drawing was her. She opened her mouth, then closed it again, then opened it up again. “Bernadetta, this is, it’s just…”

“I did awful, didn’t I!?” Bernadetta cried out, waddling back and forth in their room. “I tried so hard to capture what made you,

“Why’d you, um, want to draw me in the first place?” Marianne finally asked, not looking her friend in the eye. It wasn’t something you just  _ did _ , especially with as much… detail put into her more desirable attributes.

Bernadetta just laughed nervously against the wall, eyes darting from side to side. “W-Well, I was just trying to think of something to draw, I guess, and then I looked over and saw you just spread out on your bed, and I just felt…” She frowned to herself, gripping the collar of her top. “Something. You looked so…” The words wouldn’t come. She didn’t know  _ what _ the words were.

“I looked…?” Marianne repeated, finally looking over. Bernadetta’s face was flushed red, her arms wrapped around her tucked legs. Bernadetta didn’t look her in the eye.

“You looked… different.” Marianne felt her chest constrict. Different? What did that mean? “Not… bad different.” Bernadetta added. “You just didn’t look like my friend. Just something more. Something… special.” She looked almost contorted in confusion, gripping her legs so tightly it probably hurt. Marianne wasn’t much better off - how did she respond to that? Her mind was racing - how did Bernadetta see her? A friend, or not? In what way was she special? For the first time in the week since their ride together, that special feeling was blooming in her chest - that feeling of hope that she had almost never dared to hope she was allowed to have.

“B-Bernadetta!” She said suddenly louder, surprising Bernadetta. 

“Y-Yeah…?” She said, sounding disoriented. Marianne balled her fists, gripping the sheets.

“How do you see me?” She said flatly. “As a friend, or…?” She let the question hanging, wondering if she had just made the stupidest decision of her entire life. Upending her entire friendship, the one-in-a-thousand event that may never happen to her again - all for the chance to be selfish. To make herself happy. The room rang quiet for a few moments, before Bernadetta finally answered.

“I… I don’t know, Marianne.” She looked up at her, every so briefly, and Marianne could see the conflict in her eyes - and of course she would. Considering everything that had happened to her, with what little Marianne knew of it… of course she wouldn’t know, even if what Marianne wanted was true.

“I… see.” Marianne answered.

  
“If it’s okay… I’m feeling kind of tired.” She said softly, pulling the blankets over herself, reaching out to hold her bear that always sat by her bed, a comfort to her ever since she was a baby. “Could you get the candles, Marianne?” Marianne didn’t say anything, but did as she asked, plunging the room into darkness. Clambering back into bed, Marianne herself got under the blankets, feeling warmth creep over her form.

“Goodnight, Bernadetta.” She called out, but if she was asleep, or just not answering, Bernadetta did not answer, leaving Marianne to stew in her worries and anxieties for the next few hours as sleep eluded her. When she finally fell into the dreamscape, her dreams were nothing but of her.

* * *

Things were… awkward for much of the next day. They said little to each other in the morning, or during breakfast, even as Petra and Dorothea tried to question them on their relative (even for them) silence. At the very least, Marianne thought, she had classes with the Golden Deer, away from Bernadetta, to work out her feelings. Though, she realised, after classes she had the afternoon lunch with her, and Petra and Dorothea. And she couldn’t exactly go and hide in her room - considering it was also Bernadetta’s.

Dorothea and Petra seemed to have noticed the awkwardness between the two young women, and did their best to try and start a bit of conversation between the two, but little came of it. Eventually, Bernadetta suddenly got to her feet and asked Dorothea if they could chat for a few moments. Dorothea, utterly confused at the situation, went with Bernadetta, leaving Petra and Marianne to chat for the next few minutes.  
  
“Are you two okay?” Dorothea asked Bernie as they headed towards the corner, but Bernie just shook her head as they went.

“It’s… well… I have to show you something.” She said, doing her best to pick her words.”It… made things weird.” Dorothea had no idea what she could be talking about, considering she was just carrying her art book, but she went along with it, the two walking in silence now as they got out of view and ear of the others.

“So what did you want to show me, Bern?” Dorothea asked as they rounded the corner, her shorter friend quickly brandishing her art book, flicking through the pages until she came to a stop. “Was it something you couldn’t show me in front of the others?” Berandetta nodded, her cheeks bright red as she passed the book to Dorothea. “Whatever it is…” Dorothea murmured. “I’m sure it was…” Her words trailed off as she stared at Bernie’s newest drawing.

Without a doubt, it was Marianne. Bernie’s drawings had always been well done - out of all her friends, none could match art skills like Bernie, especially when it came to drawing and writing. But this was different. Her depiction of Marianne was stunning, every detail wonderfully rendered and displayed - particular attention had been devoted to her cool, relaxed features, her unbound, messy hair, and most surprisingly to Dorothea, her long, slender legs, exposed from beyond her nightgown. Dorothea didn’t have any words. She didn’t know  _ how _ to respond to this. She found some humour in the fact she understood what was going on in Bernie’s mind then her own.

“H-How is it?” Bernadetta squeaked, not looking at Dorothea, probably to hide the expression developing on her face.

“Bern, this is…” Dorothea began slowly.

“It’s bad, isn’t it? I told Marianne that, but she said it was lovely, despite how much I disliked it, and now you’re just-” She was beginning one of her long-winded self-esteem-lacking rants, but Dorothea needed to work this out now.

“Hang on, Bern. You  _ showed _ Marianne this?” She asked her shorter friend.

“Mm-hm.” She mumbled. “A-After I a-asked her in the first place for permission.” Dorothea just grew more incredulous, wondering how  _ that _ series of events played out.

“Okay, what I want to know is, why are you showing  _ me _ this?” Dorothea frowned, glancing down at the beautiful artwork of Marianne.

“Why did I draw it?” Bernie asked Dorothea. “I just looked at her, like that.” She gestured to the pose. “And I just felt like I had to draw her like that. And ever since then, I’ve been feeling like I shouldn’t be her friend anymore, I feel like something else, that I ruined everything and we’re going to-” She was shaking ever so slightly, and before she knew it, Dorothea found herself wrapping an arm around Bernie, the shorter girl latching onto her. “I don’t think she likes me, anymore. I messed up.”

“Hey, hey, Bern. Calm down, okay? Just a bit.” It took a few moments, but Bernie took a couple of deep breaths, feeling her stress decrease, ever so slightly. “All right, Bern, do you want me to tell you what  _ I  _ think might be going on?” Bernie nodded instantly, Dorothea feeling a little giddy at just how naive Bernie was in regards to what was going on.

“You’re very suddenly feeling like you’re not friends with Marianne, but you want it to feel like something else, right?” Bernie nodded slowly, trying to process her own thoughts. “And then you put out  _ this. _ ” She added, gesturing to the drawing. “Which I have to say again, is probably the most flat out sexy drawing of a girl I’ve ever seen.” Bernie just opened her mouth, but no noise came out - Dorothea did everything in her power to not laugh at the expression on her face. “It’s true, but moving on. Bernadetta. Friends do not draw their friends like this, generally. I don’t know what’s going in that anxious little brain of yours, but here’s what I think.” She grinned at her friend. “You’re in love with Marianne. Completely and utterly.”

“What!?” Bernie spat out, turning beet red so quickly Dorothea wondered if she’d been cursed. “Me!? In love? That’s not… That’s just… No.” She shook her head, holding her arms tightly as she grappled with her new knowledge. “I just… she’s just my… I feel…” 

“Bern, whatever it is you’re feeling for her, I have to urge you with all my heart - tell her. Don’t let it fade.”

“I’m really scared, though, Dorothea. Not like normal - normally I’m scared I’m going to die every time I talk to someone new, but this is different. I’m so… lost. This isn’t like the books I read. I never learnt anything like this. How do I...” Even as Bernie’s worries were spilling out, Dorothea couldn’t help but giggle. “W-What is it!?” Bernie stuttered. “Why are you laughing at me?” 

“No, no, Bern, I’m sorry! I just never thought we’d be in this situation - me, giving you of all people romantic advice.” She put both her hands on Bernie’s shoulders, beaming. “Do it tonight. Sit down with her, let her know what you’re feeling. From what you’ve told me, and watching you two be together… I think she’ll think similarly. And after hearing how scared you are, Bernie, it’s pretty obvious that I’m right.” Bernie's eyes went wide as the realisation dawned on her, too.

“I really am in love with Marianne, aren’t I?” Her voice sounded so lost, but even Dorothea could hear a ray of hope in there. Dorothea couldn’t help but giggle again.

“I feel like you should know better than me, Bern!” Dorothe beamed again. “Do your best, Bern, and I think you’ll both be very happy.” Bernie then proceeded to burst into tears, wrapping her arms around Dorothea.

“Dorotheeeeeaaa!” She wailed. “I love you, as well!” Dorothea couldn’t help but giggle again, holding Bernie close to her. 

“Good luck, my dear Bernadetta.”

* * *

  
It wasn’t long before the timid girl dried her tears and went back to the others, finishing their meal. Petra seemed to be getting along well with Marianne, the quiet Golden Deer member seemingly breaking out of her shell, even a little bit, with the Brigid princess. Though, mumbling some excuse, Bernie quickly excused herself and Marianne from the meal, her two best friends waving her off.

“They seem to be enjoying their delight they are having together.” Petra remarked, watching them go.

“Mm.” Doroteha murmured.

“So, what were you having words with Bernie about?” Petra asked Dorothea, who grinned as soon as they were out of sight from the other girls.

“Bernie’s bloody in love with that girl.” Petra remained blank faced for a moment, before realisation dawned on her face.

“Our Bernie is been having feeling for Marianne?” Petra gasped. “What was her picture she was drawing in her book?”

“Quite possibly the nicest drawn woman I’ve ever seen.” Doroteha beamed. “It was just Marianne, reading in bed, with her nightgown hiked up to her thigh. If I didn’t know our Bern better, I’d say she’s  _ thirsty _ .” Petra’s face grew confused, and Dorothea realised she had another phrase to explain to her.

“Having forgetting of that, I spoke words with Marianne.” Petra told her partner. “She seemed to be having concerning of Bernie’s moods. She was looking so hurt and frightened, but the way she was speaking of Bernie’s feeling… I feel Marianne is having feeling for our Bernie.” Dorothea just grinned, sitting down next to Petra.

“Our girl is really growing up.”

“I now have understanding of Mother and Father when I was small.” The two beamed at each other, and burst out laughing - even if it was true that sometimes, they really did feel like Bernadetta’s real parents.

* * *

The two girls, still in an awkward state, had an early dinner, and retired to their room as the winter sun vanished early. Marianne simply sat on her bed, reading, for around an hour, as Bernadetta tried to look like she was scribbling away on some paper. She knew what she  _ had  _ to do. What Dorothea had said was the truth, anyway. She was utterly in love with Marianne, and she had no clue how to express it? How did all the women in those novels she read do it? Why couldn’t she remember!? She stole a glance at Marianne, seemingly absorbed in her book.

All Marianne could think about was her depiction in Bernadetta’s drawing, and the strange mood that had come over her roomate the previous night. She couldn’t read, only pretend to, rather than risk having a meltdown. 

Following Marianne’s example, Bernadetta turned her back and changed into her sleeveless shirt and shorts she wore as bedclothes. Her light haired friend yawned softly, sitting on her bed.

“If it’s all the same, Bernadetta, I may retire early tonight.” Bernadetta’s mind raced at that. She wanted to get this sorted tonight, she wanted, for better or worse, to get this awful insecurity out into the open - because if she didn’t now, it might never.

“Sure.” She replied, out of habit. And then her mind caught up. “W-Wait, no!” Marianne looked up, frowning at her behaviour.

“Is everything okay, Bernadetta?” Bernie frowned, trying not to look away.

“It’s just, um…” Her cheeks were flushed scarlet, fear creeping over her skin. And yet… “C-Could you come, um, sit on my bed with me? I-I-I want to talk to you about something.” 

Marianne almost didn’t dare to breathe. Without delay, however, she got to her feet, and quickly strode over to her friend’s bed. This couldn’t be what she thought it was, she told herself. There’s no chance, no chance whatsoever. Shakingly, she sat down beside Bernadetta, leaning against the wall lightly. She wondered, in the near darkness of the room, she could see how red her face had gotten.

“What, um, did you want to talk to me about?” Marianne ventured. Bernie laughed somewhat awkwardly, sitting on her knees, facing Marianne.

“Oh, you know, nothing special.” She laughed, and then shook her head. “No, Bernie, no.”

“No?” Marianne echoed.

“No.” Bernie said firmly. Her gut was churning, her head was aching, and she wanted nothing more to sprint out of this room and into the helpful arms of Dorothea, but that wouldn’t accomplish anything. Not this time. “Marianne, uh… last night you asked me how I saw you, right?”   
  
“Y-Yes…?” Marianne mumbled, her breath growing faster. 

“H-H-How do you see  _ me _ ?” Bernadetta choked out, closing her eyes. She heard Marianne’s sharp intake of breath, and the feeling of the other girl gripping her blankets. Bernie was being brave enough - she wasn’t going to open her eyes until Marianne spoke next, and it wasn’t long until she found herself breathing heavily. And knowing the (as if she could speak about it) timid girl next to her, who knows how indirect whatever she actually says will be?

Thankfully, Bernadetta was utterly wrong this time.

“Be-Bernadetta…” Marianne mumbled. “I think I’m in love with you.” And just like that, her heavy breathing ceased, her eyes opened, and Bernadetta found herself staring, open-mouthed at Marianne. “B-Bernadetta…? Did you hear me?” 

“Ithinkiloveyoutoo.” It came out as a jumble of words, but it was there. Marianne felt her heart race and her breathing quickened as she registered those wonderful, wonderful words she had dreamed of. Honestly, if she wasn’t herself, she’d throw herself at the girl of her dreams and just hold her until life took her. But she had to be slow - for both their sakes. Better yet, Bernadetta calmed herself, and repeated them for her. “I m-mean… Marianne, I think I’m in love with you as well.”

They sat there, in the dark, leaning against each other for some time. It was almost funny, really - neither of them had any idea of what to say  _ after _ they’d finally admitted their feelings, but despite that, they were content - content to be alongside each other, content to just  _ know _ , without any of the fear or uncertainty of not knowing. Bernadetta felt like something was playing a drum in her heart, and the feeling of Marianne’s arms against her both stressed her further, and calmed her down, at the same time.

“How long?” Marianne asked. “How long did you… like me?” Bernadetta reseted her head lightly against Marianne, making a wondering noise.

“Honestly, no idea. Just… a few weeks, at least. Especially after how you looked on our horse ride.” Marianne smiled warmly in the darkness. “How about you?

“Almost from the start.” Marianne said flatly, earning a splutter from Bernadetta. “You were always, um, pretty, even if I didn’t speak to you. And you were so kind and friendly to me, in your own way. You showed me your works, and you… um, drew that lovely picture of me. I was smitten.” Bernie thanked the dark for hiding exactly how embarrassed she felt. Slowly, she turned to face Bernadetta properly, despite the lack of light. “I  _ am _ smitten, still.”

“You just, well, um, had really nice legs.” Bernadetta said without thinking, wishing she could vanish into the ether when Marianne giggled. “Like, really, really nice.”

“I’ve, um, always have taken notice of your… nicer features.” Marianne said awkwardly. “B-But thank you for… looking at me that way.”

“What do you mean, my nicer features?” Bernadetta asked, not having a particularly good impression of her own body, but Marianne didn’t answer, no matter how she asked.

“Do, um, you particularly like… women, Bernadetta?” Marianne mumbled, not looking Bernie in the face. Marianne felt herself cringe - it felt like such a weird thing to say right after such an important moment. When she actually thought about it, through the stew of panic and other unknown emotions rising in her head, Bernie didn’t know what the answer was. She’d never really felt like this with anyone else - she’d never felt worthy, or capable enough to like anyone.

“I-I think, probably, I don’t have a preference either way.’ Her courage, as mild as it was, was growing, and her hands slowly wormed forward, reaching out for Marianne’s hands in the near total-darkness. “Um… do you have a preference?” She added, knowing the answer couldn’t be far off, considering everything.

“I do not like men.” Marianne said shortly. “I would, um, say I don’t really think about it very often, but men have always bothered me about my c-crest, and seen me as a potential gain or assest. W-Women… are usually kinder. But I stayed away, because of my fears of my crest.” Bernadetta found her hands, and tenderly, almost hesitantly, their hands became intertwined. Marianne made an odd noise. “I suppose, right now… my preference is you, Bernadetta.” Bernie didn’t know how to react to that - expect to use all her willpower to prevent her heart from leaping out of her chest. It was like she was being possessed by another person.

“D-Do you trust me, Marianne? Like you said last night?” She whispered in the near darkness. Marianne was quiet for a long moment, then answered.

“Yes.” The word was like a bell in Bernadetta’s ear.

“C-Can you touch my cheek? I-I know you’re scared of touching people, because of your C-Crest. I j-just want to know… that you trust me.” Bernadetta expected her to hesitate. She wouldn’t have blamed Marianne - years and years of built-in behaviour because of the fears built around her crest. So when Marianne, almost instantly cupped Bernie’s cheek with her hand, Bernie almost wanted to cry. Marianne was terrified about the ramifications of her crest. 

And yet she still took the plunge, for her.

Slowly, gently, Bernie raised her own hands to Marianne’s cheek, remarking mentally of it being just as soft as she thought it would be. In the dark room, each of them could barely see one another, but their eyes were both wide with anticipation and longing, each waiting for the other to make the first mood, to take that step that would truly mark the start of things. And so they waited. And waited. And then…

“Um… I think one of us should take the initiative.” Marianne mumbled, feeling more than a little awkward about the lull in progression.

  
“R-Right, right.” Bernie whispered, her fingers stroking Marianne’s cheek gently. “I’ll just… Yeah. Um… I love you.”

“Yeah.” Marianne agreed, eliciting a little giggle from the two. “I love you too.” Bernie felt her heart melt as she saw the outline of her wide, beaming smile - a sight rarer then any other thing on the planet. And so, slowly (as always), Bernie lent forward, feeling Marianne’s heightened breath in her face, and trying to think as little as possible about it, pressed her lips against the one she loved. In all honesty, it felt like someone had lit a fuse within the two of them, and a feeling of warmth and released tension cascaded through the two of them as they passionately met one another. The grim reality was, however, that the kiss was not that great, considering the two doing it, little more than a rough pushing of lips together. But that didn’t matter - they were together, they were in love, and they each knew the other’s depth of feelings. Breaking apart, they looked into each other’s eyes, little smiles spreading across their lips.

“They felt… weird.” Bernadetta giggled, electing the same from Marianne.

“I don’t know what it’s meant to feel like… but that wasn’t quite right.” Bernadetta mumbled some sort of apology, but Marianne just shook her head firmly, stroking her cheeks softly. “Don’t be sorry, my dear, um, Bernie.” Bernie felt her cheeks grow warm again, at Marianne’s first usage of her nickname. “We have all night to practice, and get it just right.” And then she was back at it, kissing Marianne passionately, her hands slipping past her cheeks and lightly running through her hair.

_ “Oh goddess.”  _ Bernadetta thought to herself, through a haze of love and lust as she kissed Marianne back, just as hard (and as clumsily).  _ “Let me never sleep again. Let all my nights like this, forever and ever.” _ Before adding the mental note.  _ “Hey, that’s a good line for the book, Bernie! _ ”. And then she didn’t have time to think about her book, because from now on - all her senses were occupied by Marianne, especially with how aggressive she was with her kisses.

Marianne wasn’t even thinking at all - she’d forgotten her reason, her logic, her fear of keeping away. Right now she was in love, she was excited, and all she wanted to do for the rest of her life was kiss her new partner, as if she ever stopped, she, Bernie, and the rest of the world would plummet into the ether, and it was her duty to stop that from happening. She was so happy, and screw classes tomorrow - neither of them would be getting a wink of sleep.

Not if she had anything to say about it.

* * *

“For lord’s sake, I’m doing the exact same thing you’re doing, Professor!” Alois roared, gripping his rod tightly as he stared down Byleth to his right. “I don’t know why I’m not catching any fish.”

“Perhaps we’re simply not lucky enough.” Hanneman sighed from Byleth’s other side. “Though, at least I’ve caught a fish or two.”

“What can I say?” Byleth grinned, patting the packed basket of fish next to them. “It’s just a matter of patience.”

“Damn patience!” Alois grumbled, eliciting chuckles from Hanneman. The older Professor glanced behind them, and raised his eyebrows, elbowing Byleth in the side.

“Professor, it seems you have a guest.” Byleth glanced around as well, and found Bernadetta, at the start of the pier, seemingly in a hurry to say something. 

“Just a moment, then. Hanneman, hold my rod - Alois will curse it.” Alois roared a noise of despair as Byleth strode down to speak to Bernadetta, Hanneman attempting to console the knight whilst trying not to laugh at his misfortune.

“A-Ah, Professor.” Bernadetta stammered as their professor approached them.

“Bernadetta.” Byleth smiled, waving a bit in greeting. “It’s good to see you out today. You’ve been in such high spirits recently, I must admit - I’m quite impressed.” Bernadetta meekly smiled at her feet, not at all unhappy with their praise.

“W-Well, there’s been a b-bit to keep me trying, recently.” She murmured, smiling to herself. Byleth raised their eyebrows questionly.

“I have to ask, out of concern.” Byleth continued. “How has your situation with Marianne been? I know you were so concerned when Seteth announced the program, but-”

“T-That’s the thing, Professor, I wanted to speak to you about!” Bernadetta squeaked, locking eyes with Byleth, surprising the young teacher.

“Y-Yes?” Byleth replied, wondering what could get her so fired up. For once, it was their turn to yelp in surprise as she far too quickly lanced forward to half-hug their arm, holding it tightly, before retracting.

“T-Thank you for h-help make the best decision of my life!” She grinned, and Byleth felt like their heart had grown from the pure joy emanating from the young shut-in. “Thank you so much, Professor, for giving me a roommate!” And before Byleth could say a word in response to this sudden thanks, she was sprinting off, red-faced from the expression of thanks, and was gone, leaving Byleth utterly confused. Shaking his head, they turned back towards their day of fishing, but whipped around as a second voice addressed them.

“P-Professor Byleth? May, um, I speak to Professor Hanneman?” There, where Bernadetta was standing a moment before, now stood Marianne, fidgeting to hide her nerves.

“Of course, Marianne. One moment.” Byleth smiled, calling over the older Professor.

“Ah, Marianne! What do I owe this pleasure?” Hanneman grinned, simply serving to make the young woman even more fidgety. 

“Um, I really just wanted to say, um… thank you.” Hanneman and Byleth exchanged glances, Byleth particularly confused, considering Bernadetta’s previous thank you.

“Whatever for? I don’t remember doing anything particular for you recently.” Hanneman replied, obviously happy with receiving praise anyway.

“Um…” Marianne mumbled. “I just wanted to thank you for setting me up in my new room, and it’s just… made my life so much better. I, um, found someone I can truly… care about. Thank you for helping me!” And then she bowed quite low, and before Byleth and Hanneman could say another word, had sprinted off the same way Bernadetta had escaped.

“Well that was odd.” Byleth remarked, crossing their arms.

“Whatever do you mean, Byleth?” Hanneman asked, frowning.

“Bernadetta came, literally a minute before her,  _ also _ thanking me about her new roommate situation. Quite the coincidence.”

“Indeed.” Hanneman replied. “Even more so, Marianne seems, judging by her expression, to have found a suitable romantic partner.” Byleth nodded.

“Possibly.” They furrowed their brows, suddenly. “Who was Bernadetta’s roommate.” They added slowly, the cogs turning in their tired brain.

“Why, Marianne, I believe.” 

“Ah, I see.”

Byleth and Hanneman both suddenly opened their eyes wide when they both come to the same conclusion, their mouths hanging slightly open.

“By gods, Byleth, they’re together!” Hanneman gasped, not sure if he was happy or concerned. Byleth nodded in agreement.

“If anyone in this academy needed a relationship, I think it was those two.” Byleth nodded, smiling. “And considering their temperament, I think they’ll be good to each other. But on the other hand…” Byleth’s face suddenly became more grave.

“What is it, Professor?” Hanneman asked.

“Seteth specifically asked to keep students of the same gender in the same rooms, to ensure we avoid…” They coughed loudly, not wanting to have this discussion. “Incidents. But I don’t think our advisor… thought that through.” They gestured with their hands vaguely, hoping Hanneman would catch on, and thankfully, the older professor eyes went wide with realisation.

“You’re concerned that those two will…” Hanneman also gestured vaguely with his hands, drawing a nod from Byleth. Growing concerned, he crossed his arms. “Should we, well, inform Seteth, about such a possibility.” Byleth immediately shook their head, surprising their colleague.

“First of all, I don’t want to be the one who shatters a special relationship between our two most introverted and lonely students.” Hanneman nodded thoughtfully in agreement. Byleth put up a second finger. “Secondally, there is no universe or dimension where I want to have that discussion with Seteth.”

“Indeed.” Hanneman shuddered, shaking his head in horror at such a scenario. “Perhaps we should just put our hopes in these young women making the correct choice, and leaving it at that.” Byleth agreed instantly.

“And in a worse case, we can always get Alois to have the discussion with Seteth.” Byleth grinned, electing a roar of laughter from Hanneman, as they strode back towards their comrades in arms, who was continuing to have the opposite of luck when it came to his love of fishing - much to the amusement of his peers, those above, and those below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends, for the most part, our look at Bernadetta and Marianne's situation! I honestly did not mean for this to be as long as it was, so I hope you won't kill me for not having other 'arcs' being as long as this one - but knowing me and my unstoppable hands, we'll see!


	4. Reading the Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain and Ferdinand create friction over Sylvain's apparent womanising.

Whilst some new roommates were finding a special connection, some we’re finding whatever reason they could have to  _ sever _ any connection whatsoever.

At first, Sylvain thought Ferdinand would be one of the better people to room with - sure he could be a little stiff, but he wasn’t a lunatic like Lorenz (he felt a  _ little  _ sorry for Felix), an ancient horror like Hubert, or some as unpredictable as Claude. Ferdinand seemed  _ just _ right for him.

And then Ferdinand opened his mouth.

Sure, Sylvain had a bit of a reputation among the students at the monastery, especially those in the other houses who didn’t know him as well - he was viewed as a womanizer, a flirt, and all that came with that. He couldn’t argue with that, and he knew Ferdinand would bring it up at least once. He didn’t expect it to be the only goddamn thing he’d bring up. Sure, it started fine - the normal awkward conversation you’d expect from two people who’d barely spent any time together. 

The first time he’d left to go have a date, Ferdinand had given a great big sigh and turned to him from his desk. He’d frowned at Sylvain - which somehow pissed Sylvain off - and said his piece.

“I can’t stop you from going, and I wish you a good evening, but I trust you’ll not be a fool, yes?” Sylvain had just shrugged some sort of reply and had left Ferdinand alone in their room. A few hours later, when he’d returned from a wonderful and subsequently disastrous date, he’d come back to find Ferdinand in practically the same place, looking up to give him that same, somewhat disappointed expression. And from there, things had only gone downhill from there. Little comments about plans for the evening, and expressing despair that Sylvain wouldn’t be joining him. Frowning when he’d see Sylvain leave for a date, and mumbling something annoying when he’d return. But, if that was all he had to put up with, Sylvain didn’t have much to worry about.

And then came, ‘the talk’. It was the middle of the day; he didn’t have any plans but to just chill in his room and relax. And then Ferdinand returned from his class, sitting down opposite from him - and just started talking about Sylvain’s behaviour. And when SYlvain attempted to dissuade him from talking about his own business, Ferdiand decide to flat out refuse, prompting him to continue.

As if he understood what kind of person Sylvain was.

He’d had enough. Maybe he’d be able to put up with it if he’d just stuck to his bullshit when he was actually going out on dates. But when he was staying in their room, constantly needling him about his decisions, despite him not knowing a single goddamn thing about him - he wasn’t standing. And right in the middle of one of Ferdianand’s conversations, Sylvain just ran out of the room.

He didn’t have long - as soon as he was out the door, he heard Ferdinand rising to follow him. He didn’t really have many places to hide - he wasn’t exactly popular with the greater student body, so his options were decently limited. So, he went for his best shot. Glancing around to ensure Ferdinand wasn’t following him closely, he charged up the stairs to the 2nd floor dorms, hunting for the door of his closest...

“Felix!” Sylvain hissed through the door. “Felix!” He gave the door another hearty whack, wondering if Felix was out at the training grounds. Ferdinand could be around anywhere, and he had to get into this room as quickly as possible. “Felix!” Sylvain half shouted, and then finally the door opened, revealing his best friend, glaring as if he was the spawn of the devil himself.

“What… is it?” Felix hissed, Sylvain noticing his sword was already at his hip. Looks like his situation with Lorenz hasn’t been as smooth as he’d hoped - as if there  _ was _ any hope that’d work out. Sylvain cleared his voice and glanced down the way, glad Ferdinand was nowhere to be seen.

“Ferdinand’s hunting me down to try and change my Sylvain ways, so I gotta hide out somewhere.” Sylvain told Felix, beaming as he did, very aware that Felix’s face was growing more disgruntled with each word.

  
“So?” Felix murmured, putting Sylvain on edge.

“So…?” Sylvain echoed. “Let me hang out in your room for a while, until the heat’s off.” Sylvain grinned. Felix gave him a long, hard look, and sighed. “Come on, how much worse it seeing me more than just the evening?”

“I wish I had your problems.” He replied.

And then he slammed the door in Sylvain’s face. He stood there, for about three more minutes, knocking away at Felix’s door, but either Felix had plugged his ears or was just ignoring him, he didn’t come back. Not that Sylvain expected him to. He caught a glimpse of his new, awful roommate down the way, and sprinted in the opposite direction. If Felix wasn’t going to provide him sanctuary, maybe Ingrid would. Rapping his knuckles against Ingrid’s door, thankfully, she didn’t take as long to open up her door.

“What is it, Sylvain?” She asked.

“I need some help, Ferdinand is-” Honestly, Ingrid’s reaction hurt him more than Felix’s - as soon as the word ‘Ferdinand’ came out of his mouth, she gave a great, hearty laugh, and slammed the door in his face - once again, not responding to his repeated knocks for sanctuary, leaving Sylvain high and dry. He couldn’t really blame her - I mean, he’d accidentally dragged her into a situation involving a recently spurned lover, and she still wasn’t particularly happy with him. He gave a great sigh, tapping his foot as he thought about where else he could hide out, when a horribly familiar voice cleared behind him, and he accepted his fate.

“Ah, Sylvain! I finally found you! I wanted to continue our conversation.”

Frustrated, Sylvain went back to their room together. The whole time, Ferdinand was expressing sorrow and confusion at exactly  _ why _ he’d run off - as if he didn’t get it. When they entered it once more, Sylvain slammed the door behind him, glaring dagger at Ferdinand’s back.

“I’m really not quite sure why you had to run off there whilst I was speaking to you.” Ferdinand sighed. “I really didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Well, I figured you did, considering you’ve been on my ass about it for the last three days, then yes, I think you would mean something by that.” Sylvain snarled back, sitting down on his desk.

“I’m simply concerned, Sylvain.” Ferdinand frowned.

“About what!?” Sylvain laughed back. “We’ve barely spoken before this. What could you be concerned about!?”

“I’m simply concerned about the kind of image you’re creating for people like us. For yourself. There’s a reason much of the student body don’t really look favourably on you.” Ferdinand crossed his arms seriously. Sylvain gave another great big laugh.

“We live in different worlds, Ferdinand.” Sylvain said between gritted teeth. “I don’t care what kind of image I’m creating - screw everyone else in this place for all I care - Just let me live my life.” Ferdinand sighed.

“You’re acting if your actions only affect yourself.” Ferdinand sighed, shaking his head. Sylvain gripped the edge of his table, his temper flaring beyond the danger zone.

“My actions  _ do _ only affect myself, so lay off!” He half shouted.

“You’re acting a bit childish, Sylvain.” Ferdinand told him, and Sylvain saw a bit of red. “I don’t really think you should head out into town tonight. It might help create a better look for you.”

He could put up with it when he wandering around. He could put up with it when he was just hanging around in his room. But when Ferdinand was overstepping his bounds, stopping him from going out when it was his damned right to - that was the end of it. Even  _ if  _ Ferdinand knew where he was going, that didn’t change a thing.

“All I wanted to say is that your wanton, thought-free ways of courting women simply serve to damage the idea of how one of nobility should act, and that it’d be-” Ferdinand didn’t get to finish that thought. After all, he’d expressed that thought before, but it was one time too many - especially with what mood Sylvain was in now.

_ That’s it. _ Sylvain thought to himself, and then he just punched Ferdinand in the face. Ferdinand reared back, eyes wide with shock, Sylvain feeling a certain amount of joy from letting out his pent up rage. Ferdinand stared back at Sylvain at a loss for words, until finally he pulled something out.

“You… why did you… Sylvain?” Ferdinand said, aghast, seemingly unaware of  _ why _ Sylvain had struck him.

“I’ve had enough!” Sylvain roared. “We’ve lived together for what, four, five days? And I haven’t learnt a goddamn thing about you, besides your ‘noble pursuits’. What do you know about me, huh!?” He spat, leaving Ferdinand at a loss. “What have you tried to learn about me, for why I goddamn act this way!?”

“I… you just… all you do is…” Ferdinand had nothing. Like a crashing wave, it dawned on him. All his time, with those he knew in the Black Eagles, he’d done the same - working hard to better them, make them the kind of people they should be. But he knew  _ why _ they acted that way; why they should improve themselves. That wasn’t the same with the other houses. The way he acted, the controlling attitude he took to setting people down the right path…

That wasn’t right when it came to Sylvain.

“You don’t have an answer, do you?” Sylvain sighed. “I’ve got things to do, things you won’t approve of so… get out.” He nodded at the door. “Go sleep in a classroom or something.”

“But, Sylvain, I-” Ferdinand started.

“OUT!” Sylvain roared, frustration breaking out across his face once more. “Come back when you’ve got some goddamn empathy.” Ferdinand didn’t have anything else to say - his crestfallen expression speaking volumes. He gathered a few things into a bag, and departed the room, leaving Sylvain alone, and to his own devices. Once Ferdinand had left, Sylvain sighed and sat on his bed, shaking his head.

“What does he understand, damn it.” He grumbled to himself. “And to think I thought I’d won the lottery, somewhat, when it comes to this roommate crap.”

* * *

“So, where did you sleep last night, in the end?” Hubert asked. 

“Professor Byleth let me use their office - they understood my issues living with Sylvain, but said I had to work it out today - they don’t really have their open-door policy when it comes to living in their office.” Hubert chuckled to himself. At least once every few days, Hubert and Ferdinand got together to drink coffee and tea, respectively, normally brewed by the one  _ not _ drinking it. They, despite not admitting it, cherished these brief moments they spent together - it was the only time they could partake in their relationship, a coupling that was secret to all sans Edelgard, who Hubert probably couldn’t hide anything from, by his own actions - though, on the bright side, Ferdinand took some joy in the amount of light teasing and such Edelgard hurled at Hubert for fun over  _ he _ , of all people, being in a relationship.

“I must say.” Hubert murmured, sipping his coffee. “That is quite the nasty bruise.” He smiled devilishly, Ferdinand simply laughing in response.

“Well, what can I say?” He told his partner. “I suppose I had it coming - I truly didn’t think I was getting under Sylvain’s skin as much as he claimed I was; I guess it was only a matter of time until  _ someone _ took a swing at me.” Hubert nodded in agreement, making Ferdinand frown. “I’m not sure if you’re supposed to agree with me on that at least.”

“No, I can attest to the fact that I’ve wanted to, let’s say, take out some agressions on you from time to time.” Hubert replied, grinning. 

“I assume that was before we began our special relationship?” Ferdinand said, winking at his partner, Hubert rolling his eyes.

“Even just from that I can tell you, no, I’ve had the urge before  _ and  _ after. Thankfully for  _ you _ , I’m the one person who can actually put up with your attempts to change people, even if it’s for better and worse.” 

“Do you think my nature is wrong?” Ferdinand asked Hubert. “That my attempts to better people, to help them become who they should be, is bad?” Hubert was quiet for a long while, sipping his coffee thoughtfully.

“No.” He replied shortly. “Your nature itself, as frustrating as it is to admit, is not the issue. It’s with how wide a brush you paint that can be a pain.” Ferdinand frowned, confused. “It’s simply a matter of being strategic, choosing your battles.” Hubert continued. “Take the case of Bernadetta - your conversations and interactions with her truly encouraged her to leave her safe space, even a little bit. Of your advice to Lady Edelgard, as loathe as I am to admit it, have led to her making some superior decisions compared to ones she would’ve made without your input.” He took another sip of tea.

“So you’re saying…?” Ferdinand said slowly.

“You need to learn to know when to shut your mouth.” Hubert smiled. “There is something going on in that Sylvain’s head we don’t know why he flirts and such with so many women. However - and this should’ve been clear to you from the start -  _ you do not need to meddle in such affairs. _ ” Ferdinand gave a great sigh, and Hubert’s lips curled once more into a smile as he became sure the message had gotten through to his partner. “You know nothing of that cretin, so you have no place to criticise.”

“You’re right, Hubert. You’re right.” Ferdinand said, getting to his feet. Hubert sighed contentedly.

“Truly, it is a blessing to hear those words from you.” He crossed his arms, now practically beaming (by Hubert standards). “I trust that you’ll make some attempt to make relations between yourself and that womanizer at least slightly more amicable?” Ferdinand nodded thoughtfully, crossing the room as he did so. Getting… rather close, Hubert nodded, not moving from his chair.

“Indeed, indeed. I suppose, maybe if I really did get to know Sylvain well, then I could be a little more supportive, but for now...” Ferdinand mused. “But first, I have to deal with my initial task. Why we, well, get together at all...” He added, placing his arms on both armrest of Hubert’s chair, leaning over his partner. “I suppose this is also a task to improve relations, no?” Hubert sighed, placing his coffee on his chairside table.

“You talk far too much, fool.” Hubert whispered, reaching out to grasp at Ferdinand’s arms. “Be silent… for a time.” He added, prompting Ferdinand to lean downwards, and press his lips gently against his love’s.

* * *

Knocking lightly on the door, a few hours later, Ferdinand waited. He knew had to apologize, but the stinging side of his face reminded him that Sylvain was really, really angry with him, and he honestly wouldn’t surprised nor angry if Sylvain just decided to clock him one against. Footsteps resounded from behind the door, and his roommate appeared behind it, his face siding into a glare upon looking at him. Despite that, he opened the door to allow Ferdinand entry. Nodding, he headed inside.

“Sylvain.” Ferdinand said, somewhat awkwardly. Sylvain’s face had escaped bruising, but the scowl that coated his face did him no favours.

“What do you want this time?” Sylvain asked, crossing his arms. “Didn’t I tell you it’d be better for you to sleep in a classroom or something?” Ferdinand sighed, shaking his head.

“I’ve been advised… No, I should tell tell you something.” He said slowly. “These past few days, ever since our Professors set up this roommate situation, I’ve been acting in a manner ill befitting of my station.” Sylvain scoffed.

“Put it in simpler terms, man. I don’t want to her this noble talk now, of all times.” Sylvain replied, not impressed. Ferdinand sighed, against crossing his arms as well.

“I… was an ass.” Ferdinand finally said. “It’s in my nature to try and see the best in people.. Try and kind of, lead them down the path I feel benefits them, and the world at large, most. But…” Seeing Sylvain’s furious gaze, he quickly continued. “I acted wrong. Whilst I do believe what I said was correct, and that your life could be better spent… it was improper of me to force my beliefs on you.” He performed a sort of half-bow, Sylvain saying nothing.

“Hmm.” Sylvain hummed, leaning against the wall. “Hmm.” Ferdinand stayed with his head bowed, waiting desperately for Sylvain to say, well, literally anything. “Maybe you aren’t as full of that noble crap as I thought, as much of an ass you were.” Sylvain finally said, Ferdinand looking up. “Well, maybe not, since this is  _ you _ we’re talking about.” Ferdinand couldn’t really argue with that. “But at least there’s a decent person somewhere under all that.” He paced the room ever so slightly, looking at Ferdinand. "I really _shouldn't_ forgive you, y'know? You went off at me for almos the entire time we were living together? Not only was it annoying, it was frustrating having to deal with all my problems _all_ the time, when normally I can escape that in my room.

"You're right." Ferdinand sighed, looking at his shoes.

"Thankfully, I'm someone like Felix or, I dunno, Hubert." He laughed. "They'd have killed you already."

_ 'Funny you say that'  _ Ferdinand thought to himself.

  
"But even with your penchant for noble crap and all that... you actually had the stones to come apolagise to me. That's... sure something, Ferdinand. Thank you." Sylvain sighed, smiling a little bit at his over-the-top roommate."

“Uh, yeah, I suppose.” Ferdinand replied, not really sure how to respond to this talk of his ‘noble crap’, but decided in light of the situation to just let that comment slide. “In any situation, I’m sorry, Sylvain. I acted rashly out of concern for your station, and I’ve disgraced my own station thusly.” He gave another bow, and Sylvain found himself just waving him off.

“It’s fine, man. Thanks for pulling your head out of your ass even a little bit, Ferdinand. Really does make the prospect of being stuck in my room with you for the near future a little less dreadful then I was expecting.”

“Well, thank you, I suppose.” Ferdinand answered, again, not sure how to respond to that. Crossing the room, planting his belongings back near his bed, he sat down, stretching out a little bit.

“That bruise makes you look like hell.” Sylvain remarked. “I know I was pissed off and all that, but I didn’t want to hurt you  _ that  _ bad.” Ferdinand frowned.

“Well, it looks far worse than it feels - though I couldn’t really feel my cheek properly for a while afterwards.” He rubbed his bruise tenderly, even now grimacing from the unpleasant feeling still coating his face. “I was kicking myself last night for not slugging you back, but I felt I had to uphold some level of class in the situation.” Sylvain waggled a finger, grinning.

“Remember, Ferdinand - keep head  _ out  _ of your ass.” Ferdinand sighed, shaking his head. “Though, I guess I’m sorry about punching you in the face.” Sylvain quickly added, putting him a little more at ease.

“I earnt it, anyway.” Ferdinand laughed, waving him off. “Hopefully I can learn to be a little more tolerable for… however long the Professors want this situation to develop.”

“Eh, in the long run, I think living with you would be easier then living with someone like Ingrid... or Felix. We tried that once. It… didn’t work out.” Ferdinand frowned.

“You tried to live with Felix?” Sylvain didn’t answer him, a line of awkwardness running between the two. Trying to break the unease, Ferdinand decided to change the subject. “I trust you’re not planning to spend the first day of the weekend break hanging out with a stiff fellow like myself.” He said to Sylvain, laughing at his self-pricking joke.

“Well, in fact, I’ve got a date tonight.” Sylvain grinned. “If that’s okay with  _ you _ , of course, Ferdinand.” Ferdinand sighed, shaking his head, though he couldn’t help but smile.

  
“You’re right to the point, ay Sylvain?” Ferdinand laughed. “Friend, you can do whatever you want with your life - assuming you’re not bringing them back to the room or anything like that.” He reclined back against the wall, smiling. “That’ll be my one condition on your wild skirt-chasing. Keep it out of our room, and you’re a free man.” Sylvain gave a great, dramatic sigh, throwing his arms up in the air.

“Ferdinand von Aegir, you drive a hard bargain. And yet, you’re still fairer to me then Ingrid or Felix is.” He laughed. “Though, if you want, maybe you’ll reconsider if I set you up with one of the lovely ladies I encounter on a near hourly basis.” He winked. Ferdinand coughed, somewhat loudly, looking away.

“No, no, that won’t be necessary, not at all. Completely, out of the question.” Sylvain raised his eyebrows at Ferdinand’s rapid rejection of his offer.

“Now, now, I think the noble protest too quickly.” Sylvain grinned, making Ferdinand gulp. “Does our dear Ferdinand von Aegir already have a fine lady by his side?”

“I don’t think anything like that is worth discussing.” Ferdinand laughed nervously.”

“No, no, let me guess.” Sylvain held up a hand to silence Ferdinand. “Dorothea, right? I mean, look at her! And I  _ have _ seen the two of you together a lot recently.” He added, winking. Ferdinand laughed awkwardly, wondering if somewhere, somehow, Hubert was laughing at him.

“No, no, nothing like that. We  _ have _ gotten quite close, but nothing romantic, I assure you.” Sylvain nodded thoughtfully.

“Right, right. Let me think…” He mumbled. “Maybe you have somewhat different tastes, not just beauty… Bernadetta? KInda strange, but a lovely personality?” Ferdinand sighed, wondering how long this would go on for.

“It’s kind of funny, selecting her, considering some coincidences in our history, but again, no, we’re not in a relationship.” He sighed. “Actually, however, I heard from Dorothea she’s head over heels for one of the women from Golden Deer.” Sylvain nodded understandingly.

“Who else could it be…” Sylvain racked his brain for an answer. “Perhaps one of the men from Black Eagles…?” Ferdinand was immediately on his feet.

“Well, Sylvain, I suppose you should be heading off to your date, right?” He laughed, slapping his roommate on his back. Sylvain frowned as he was forced to his feet.

“But I wasn’t done trying to work it out, man!” Ferdinand laughed again, obviously distressed, pushing Sylvain towards the door.

“Ahaha, I’m sure it’s something not worth talking about, nothing important at all!” With everything going on, Hubert had requested they keep their relationship secret - and he really  _ didn’t _ want to have to deal with what an angry Hubert in their relationship meant. Well, mostly.

“Well, I’ll be needling you with more questions later, so just be ready-” Ferdinand gave him one last big slap on the back, and sent him out the door.

“Well, I hope you enjoy your date, Sylvain! Try not to get up to anything to unusual!” And with that, the door closed behind him, and Sylvain was left utterly confused about  _ who _ Ferdinand was in a relationship with - since people just didn’t act like that if they weren’t. Either way, he shurgged, and went on his way towards his object of affection.

Rounding the corner, Sylvain didn’t head towards the town as he had told Ferdinand. Glancing around to confirm no one was watching, he quickly ran up the stairs to the second floor, looking for a different person of interest - someone much closer then the town and the hordes of women Sylvain had already turned against him. Someone... who wouldn't turn against him - no matter how annoying or frustrating someone like him could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
